shikigardenfandomcom-20200214-history
Events
This page is now for events running on the jp version of Shikihime Garden. We will attempt to have it translated into English. Just for fun: 1st Anniversary Campaign 2nd Anniversary Campaign 3rd Anniversary Campaign 4th Anniversary Campaign5th Anniversary Campaign 2018 2017 Prior Events For all events prior to 2017 see Events (Old) JP and Events (Old) Eng Current Patch Notes Event Page Patch Notes 'Kei Orihime Appearance and Recovery Campaign' Event Period: 18th April 2018 - 25th April 2018 '1. Kei Orihime Release Commemoration! Summon Rate Greatly Increased!!' During the Event, the initial release of the Kei Extremely Rare Hime, Kei Orihime, will have a summon rate of 2.4%. '-Kei Orihime-' *Kei Extremely Rare tier, Recovery type Hime *Maxed stats are on par with Ultimate Foreign Extremely Rare tier *At +1 rank, able to learn up to 4 skills upon reaching Lv.30 *Able to learn 2 Unique Skills '-Kei Orihime Unique Skill 1: Love Armor (慈愛アーマー)-' *45% chance to activate when receiving an AoE attack, damage received for all allies are reduced by 1/2. '-Kei Orihime Unique Skill 2: Love Bomb (慈愛玉)-' *When there are no dying enemies around, 70% chance to target Sword/Axe type enemy. *ATK is increased by 30% for that attack. Above skill info is for skill lv.1. Required amount of Stone Fragments for Unique Skill is set to be lower than that of Ultimate Variant Superior Extremely Rare skills. Can be obtained from Rainbow Summon. Evolution Path to be implemented in the future. All Kei Extremely Rare Hime excluding Kei Orihime will have their normal summon rate. '2. Recovery type Hime Summon Rate Greatly Increased!' During the Event, the summon rate for Recovery type Hime in Gold/Rainbow/Foreign Summon will be greatly increased. '-Rainbow Summon-' *Cho Oyuki: 3% *Cho Murasakinokimi: 3% *Asmodeus: 1% *Cho Asmodeus: 1% *Amaterasu: 1% *Izanami: 1% *Cho Chiru: 1% Recovery type Hime not listed above will have 2x their normal summon rate. '-Gold/Foreign Summon-' All Recovery type Hime will have 2x their normal summon rate. '3. Skill Light learned during Rainbow Summon!' During the Event, if the Hime summoned from Rainbow Summon is a Recovery type, she will have the Recovery exclusive skill Healing Light already learned. '4. Unity Rate for Recovery type Hime increased by 10%!' During the Event, the base Unity Success Rate for Recovery type Hime will be increased by 10%. '5. Summon Rate x3 for Recovery Enhancing Skills in Skill Summon!' During the Event, the summon rate for skills Recovery Boost/Healing Light/Love Beam will be 3x the normal rate. *Recovery Boost: Increase REC by θ%. *Healing Light: When normal healing triggers, chance to restore full HP in 1 turn. *Love Beam: Low chance to deal fixed damage to the enemy. '6. Use Recovery type Hime as material for higher grade of of Element!' During the Event, using Recovery type Hime as material with Element will yield a higher grade of of Element. '7. Drop amount increased for of Five Elements in of Mage!' During the Event, each run of Shrine of Mage (陰陽師の塚) will drop 2x Spirit of Five Elements instead of the usual 1x. '8. Event Limited Baskets in Shop!' During the Event, Basket will be available for purchase in Shop. Basket needs to be used in the items section after purchase to receive the items inside. Duration: 18th April 2018 - 25th April 2018 (1 Week) Each Basket can be purchased once in the period of 18th April 2018 - 25th April 2018 Information on the Ornament are as follows: 'New Subjugation Added' A new Subjugation, Guren Valley (紅蓮渓谷), has been added to MAP 3. The following Quest needs to be cleared to enter Valley Let's confirm the location of Valley! 紅蓮渓谷の場所を確かめてくるのじゃ！ Valley is a dungeon limited to Monday only. 'Game Adjustments & Bug Fixes' The sale of certain Hime Brushes in Shop has ended. From here on, the method of Five Element Release for Hime will be as follows: *Select a Hime from Card(札) Menu, click the Five Element Release(五行解放) button located at top right of Hime info. (top of the hime card pic) *Select a Hime from Catalogue(図録) Menu > Shikihime(式姫), click the Five Element Release(五行解放) button located at bottom right of the info screen. 'Ended Campaign' The following Campaign has ended: *April(Uzuki) Campaign Category:Browse